


Kisses and Brownies

by animomma



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Yuri!!! on Ice high school au, based on a dream I had.





	

Yuri grabbed a lunch tray and followed after his silver-haired friend to join the school lunch line. He took a moment to sneak a glance at the back of the head that he had practically memorized. The way the hair swayed as Victor turned his head to look at the lunch menu, that tiny thinning spot in the back of his part that hinted at a possible future bald spot. His hands itched to reach out and touch that little spot that he knew and loved so well, but he just gripped his tray tighter and distracted himself by asking his friend, “What’s for lunch today?”

Victor looked back at Yuri with that smile that he always seemed to have saved up for the younger boy. “Your favorite today! Pork and rice with brownies for dessert.” Victor turned back around as the line started to move ahead of him, leaving Yuri to once again sneak a glance at Victor, this time at his broad shoulders and the profile they made in his school blazer. He snapped out of it to inch forward in line after his best friend, and accept the lunch that was being portioned out for him. 

After they got their lunches, they stood and waited in the secondary line that would lead them up to the cashier. Victor turned around as they were waiting with that same smile for Yuri, and asked, “Hey, Yuri, can I have your brownie? You never really eat it anyway.” Yuri, caught in his staring, started a bit and floundered for an answer. “Uh…um…er…” Victor took this for reluctance, and leaned in close to the raven-haired boy with a seductive smirk and added, “I can always trade it for a kiss.” Yuri’s eyes widened as Victor leaned in to make good on this exchange, pressing his lips gently to Yuri’s. After a second, he pulled away with the same smirk, and smoothly lifted Yuri’s brownie off of the tray before depositing it on his own. He then turned around, paid for his lunch, and went to claim a seat at their usual table, leaving Yuri stunned and motionless in his wake. When the kids behind him began to voice their displeasure at the motionless line, Yuri snapped back to reality, hastily paid for his lunch, and scurried after the older boy.

Yuri approached the table and claimed his seat next to Victor in silence, not daring to even look at him. Victor caught on to this discomfort quickly, and leaned into Yuri’s field of vision to ask, “What’s wrong, Yuri?” Yuri immediately turned beet-red, and glanced away from Victor again. He took this moment to gather up his courage before drawing a shaky breath, glancing back at the face he loved so dearly, and managing to say, “W-well, I was just thinking…you could get a lot of brownies if we were actually dating.” This time it was Victor’s eyes that widened, and his mouth gaped open until Yuri leaned in to plant another kiss on it. It only took Victor the space of a breath to come to his senses, grabbing Yuri’s head and pulling it close to his in a crushing kiss. After he was finally released, Yuri gave a shaky laugh and said, “I guess that’s a yes?” Victor, eyes full of love, only replied with yet another kiss.


End file.
